frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
129 – The Instance: And My Druid Is Awesome
Big News Of The Week Wrath Of The Lich King Shatters Sales Record Blizzard announced on Thursday that the 2nd expansion to World Of Warcraft sold more than 2.8 million copies in its first 24 hours of availability, making it the fastest-selling PC game of all time. This eclipses the previous record of nearly 2.4 million copies sold in 24 hours, set by The Burning Crusade. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Tabula Rasa To Go Bye-Bye Only a year after the Richard Garriot-designed MMORPG Tabula Rasa launched, NCSoft announced yesterday that it will be discontinued on February 28th. Interestingly, they’re making it free-to-play starting on January 10. Improving The Warlock Ritual Of Summoning Anyone who has been looking for a warlock in Dalaran the last nine days knows that, at least until level 74, they’ve got the worst gig in town. It’s the place everyone wants to be, but it’s way up in the sky and unless you are summoned, ported or battleground-queued to Dalaran, you can’t get there until level 74. Mages have it good. They can port you to Dalaran from wherever they are and charge you up front. But Warlocks don’t get that racket. They have to get two other people in Dalaran to help, they have to have a stack of soul shards, ect. Blizzard has finally decided to improve the warlock ritual of summoning. According to community manager Vaneck, the spell will be improved in the very next patch (pre 3.1), and will now create a meeting stone that can be re-used for up to five minutes to summon everyone in a raid. Who Is The Real Prince Of Darkness? Blizzard introduced two new television advertisements this week. The first starred Steven van Zandt, who played Silvio on The Sopranos, in an homage to Godfather 3. The second starred the real Prince Of Darkness, non other than Ozzy Osbourne! Town Cryer Dark Winter writes: I play Wintess on the Outland EU realm and I’ve got a Lich King question for you both. I’ve recently bought the expansion here in the UK and also got a copy of the collectors edition box from the USA. So yes, I have 2 copies of the game. My question is thus: would the USA key be able to activate the expansion on an EU account? The North American WoW Support site. The European WoW Support site. Savrockk on the Firetree server writes: A Long time ago you guys talked or mention an addon that would take like 40% of the silver/copper/gold from mobs and save it away. What was that addon called? Since WOTLK is out i want to save some money. Depositbox can be found here. Drop Of The Week Check Your Mail For Baby Bears We started getting reports this morning that Blizzard is sending out a unique companion pet to players in the game – a Baby Blizzard Bear! At least, we’ve heard from a few Oceanic players, for whom it is already Sunday, November 23rd. We don’t know much about the Baby Bear yet, including the most important question – what determines whether or not you receive one, but we’ve seen a couple of screenshots, and it’s adorable. Category:The Instance